


Shopping for Dragons

by NixKat



Category: Dragon Booster, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixKat/pseuds/NixKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April's had enough of Casey's solo act and decides to do something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping for Dragons

“Casey, you need a new dragon. If you keep on like this you’re gonna get yourself killed!”

“Ape… I can’t just replace Skulface…”

Casey sighed and uncrossed his arms. His eyes met hers and then looked away. “Skully was my dad’s dragon. After my Da…well, Ma had to work a lot more and that left me home alone most of my childhood. That dragon was the closest thing I had to a parent for a while. I can’t just replace him.”  
“I’m not asking you to replace him,” April gently leaned into her fiance’s arm, careful of his recent bruising. “But you need a dragon. Especially if you keep fighting with the Purple Hydrags, the guys won’t be able help every time and you don’t want Shadow to lose her dad, too.”

“…” Casey stared at the little redhead, his vision slightly blurry in his left eye where he sported a fading shiner. The brunette frowned and his brow fell into a glare.  
“Wow, April O’ Neil. Wow.”

“Hey, I feel for you, but I’m not gonna let you get yourself killed if I can help it. You're gettin’ a dragon?”

“Duh, but don’t think you’re gettin’ any of this for awhile.”

“What ever shall I do?!”

The (technically) grown man stuck his tongue out at the woman but followed her anyway.

* * *

 

The sign read: Welcome to Second Chance Stables!

“Adopting?” Casey asked as they entered. An older woman wearing gloves and overalls waved them over.

“It cheaper than buying.” April countered without skipping a beat. She could have added that she was the only one with a job currently, but that wouldn’t be fair. When Case had Skulface the two of them did make a nice sum playing Dragball.

“Welcome to my stables.” The woman introduced herself and removed a patched, well worn glove. “I’m Beth and you must be Miss O'Neil.”

“Yes, ma’m, and this is my fiance Arnold Jones.” The older woman’s grip was firm and the skin rough from years of work. The redhead could feel the woman judging her hand shake.

“Aye, you’re a big one, huh? No problem’s I got dragons for all sorts.” Casey gave her a lopsided grin and a firm shake. “Follow me kids.”

The couple followed Beth around the stables as she showed them her dragons and asked questions. How much time could they devote to a dragon? Did they want a dragon for racing? Contact sports? Work? What sex? Did they plan to breed the dragon? Eventually they stopped at a large pen holding a single dragon. It was big with a long body. Thick muscles rippled under a pitch black hide. Red eyes glared at the humans and the reptile bared its teeth behind a thick muzzle.

“This fella here was brought in a few months ago. We did some tests an he’s a black and brown mutt with a dash of Balance Class in ‘im. He’s got a muzzle ‘cause he’s little bit on the wild side tends to bite. If you can tame him and you give me have first pick of his first two clutches I’ll let you take him for free.”

“Umm… that’s an interesting offer Ms. Beth.” April glanced at her brunet to see what he thought and found him staring at the dragon. Just… staring at it. “Ca–Arnie?”

“That dragon.”

“What?”

“I want that dragon.”

“Oh, okay,” The brunet had yet to look away from the beast. April was starting to worry about what horror she unleashed on Shore City. “We’ll take him.” 

“Does he have a name?” Casey asked, his blue gaze still glued to its hide.

“No, no o–”

“His name is D-mon.”

“…O-k, why don’t the two of you follow me and we’ll fill out some paper work.“


End file.
